Les jumeaux
by Carina D
Summary: Un nouveau chapitre. Qui l'aurait cru? Voilà, le frère de Duo le suit dans sa planque. Voyons quel genre de personnalité il a.
1. La suite

Auteur : Moi !

Titre : Je vais garder le seul que j'ai trouvé : Les jumeaux Chapitre 2 uploadé !

Base : Gundam Wing ! Comme toujours !

Genre : Heu….romance, angst, je crois….

Disclaimer : G-Boys pas à moi. Toi comprendre ?

Note : C'est beau, on est arrivé à la fin de toutes mes notes. Voilà le fic ! Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

Un jeune garçon dort dans son lit. Son sommeil est paisible et profond. Tellement profond qu'il n'entend pas les individus qui s'approchent de lui. Tellement profond qu'il ne sent pas le voile noir le recouvrir. Mais pas assez profond pour qu'il ne se réveille pas quand on lui attache les mains et qu'on le bâillonne. Il se débat, tente de crier mais sa voix est étouffée par le tissu qui entrave ses lèvres. Il se sent soulevé de son matelas. Sa tresse pend dans le vide. On la lui coupe. L'enfant gémit. Il sanglote, bercé par le mouvement de ses kidnappeurs. Il a peur. Non, il est terrorisé. Et personne n'est là pour l'aider. Il finit par s'endormir, ses larmes séchant le long de ses joues. Pourquoi n'était-IL pas venu le sauver ? IL lui avait promis. Il se réveilla sur le plancher glacé d'une chambre noire. Il déteste le noir. Il a toujours eu peur du noir. Un homme entre. L'enfant recule. L'homme lui dit qu'il sera son entraîneur, qu'il fera de lui un soldat et que s'il n'obéissait pas, les conséquences seront douloureuses. Pendant les années à suivre, l'enfant pleurera, sera rué de coups, fouetté, entraîner aussi physiquement que mentalement. À ses quinze ans, son mentor le jugera apte à partir au combat, satisfait par le résultat de son labeur : une magnifique machine à tuer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 1

- Duo ? Duo !

- Heu…oui, oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre ?

Duo se massa la tempe car mine de rien, le petit blond avait de la voix lorsqu'il était inquiet. C'est vrai qu'il venait de déposé soigneusement toute ses petites bombes, prête pour le grand feux d'artifice.

- On attend tous après toi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire exploser la base ?

- Je…heu…ça va, j'ai presque terminé. Oh merde !

Des soldats d'Oz venaient de débarqué droit devant le pilote. Duo évalua la situation mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Un seul pilote contre se beau lot d'Ozzies flambant neuf. Même s'il aimait jouer les casse-cou ( Sauf que le record reviens à Heero Yuy ), il ne faisait pas le poid.

- Holly shit ! [Oh merde ! C'est une expression anglaise] pensa l'américain.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre sans résistance. Les soldats le lancèrent sans ménagement dans une cellule et s'en allèrent.

- C'est Heero qui va être angry [fâché], pensa tout bas le natté.

L'Américain mit Quatre au courant pas le biais de son oreillette puis il prit soin de la réduire en bouillie, ne laissant aucune chance aux Ozzies pour qu'il trouve un quelconque indice sur ses compagnons. Après des heures interminable d'attente, des gardes débarquèrent dans sa cellule pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris que les pilotes ne lâcheraient jamais le morceaux. Mais il devait avoué que cet interrogatoire avait été plutôt " muscl ". Duo fut jeté sans ménagement dans sa prison.

- Ils ont amélioré leur interrogation, se dit-il tout en crachant quelques gouttes de sang, les autres doivent être près d'arriver. Quat-chan a du convaincre le glaçon de venir me chercher, comme je le connais.

Un doux sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Il tenait beaucoup à ses frères d'arme et eux tenaient à lui, même si pour rien au monde ils ne l'avoueraient, sauf Quatre bien sûr. Une explosion à l'extérieur de la base le fit sortir de ses pensées et le sourire Shinigami redouté des soldats remplaça le sourire mélancolique du pilote.

- Les voil

- Un Gundam ! C'est un Gundam ! Il y en a trois !

Heero était venu sans son gundam pour faire une intrusion discrète. Il traversa les couloirs sans se faire remarquer, tel une ombre. Soudain, comme il arrivait près des cellules, il fonça sur un individu et se retrouva sur le plancher.

- Kuso !

Il releva la tête et fixa son adversaire.

- Duo ? Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? Viens, dépêche-toi !

Il se releva à toute vitesse et se saisit du poignet de l'américain. Ils se rendirent à la sortie et se cachèrent dans une planque temporaire dans la forêt avoisinante. Heero reprit son souffle et se tourna vers Duo qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, fait étonnant venant du natté bavard…qui n'avait plus de natte.

- Ils t'ont coupé les cheveux.

Il rajouta tout bas pour lui-même :

- Bande de shazi.

Duo ne disait toujours rien et fixait Heero, le visage mortellement sérieux.

- Je vais prévenir les autres que je t'ai trouvé. Trowa ? Tu me reçois ?

Il avait pris son walkie-talkie et s'était connecté sur le canal du pilote du Heavyarm.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On a trouvé Duo. Tu n'étais pas supposé aller le chercher ? Duo commençait à s'inquiéter. Heero ?

Le pilote 01 avait cessé d'écouter Trowa et fixait "Duo" qui pointait un gun sur lui. D'une voix un peu plus légère que celle de Duo, il lui dit :

- On ne bouge plus.

- K'so ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée…, pensa rageusement le japonais.

- 03 à 04 et 05, on rentre à la base. Terminé.

- 04 à 03, entendu. J'emmène 02 avec moi. Over.

- 05, over.

Les gundams firent une retraite pendant que le reste de la base explosait. Trowa était perplexe : qu'était-il arrivé à Heero ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi le plan ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Néanmoins, ils devaient rentrer à la base.

- Heero, j'espère que tu es là.

- K'so ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et je n'aime pas ça. Qui est-ce et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressemble tant au baka de service ? se demanda Heero qui rageait intérieurement.

Le clone de l'américain avait toujours son gun pointé sur l'asiatique mais ce dernier avait remarqué que ses yeux cherchaient une sortie. Heero vit un oiseau qui se dirigeait droit sur la fenêtre, derrière son ennemi.

- Voilà ma chance…

L'oiseau entra en collision avec la fenêtre, ce qui fit un "ploc ! " qui surpris le sosie du natté et qui lui fit tourné le dos au japonais. Heero en profita pour sauter sur le châtain et le fit tomber sur le plancher. Mais l'ennemi ne se laissa pas faire et réussi à rouler pour se retrouver au dessus d'Heero. Une bataille de quarante-cinq bonnes minutes s'ensuivit où ce fut le clone qui se retrouva le dominant [Pas de cette manière, bande de perverses. Bouahahah ! J'ai fait une rime ! Carina-Eh ! Ne me copie pas ! Duo-Ouais, y'a déjà assez d'une fatigante, pas besoin de t'y mettre aussi. Carina-yy Et en plus, c'est moi qui écrit cette fic donc, c'est à moi de faire des commentaires…]. Heero, essoufflé et en sueur [Eurk !], s'avéra vaincu. Il se mit à détailler le vainqueur. Ses cheveux dégradés au cou étaient devenus presque aussi désordonnés que les siens. Il avait le visage rouge et haletait lui aussi. La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux était la même que celle du pilote du Deathscythe. La seule différence qu'il y avait était que les yeux de cet ennemi étaient froids et hostiles. Son visage gardait toujours ce sérieux qui rivalisait avec celui de Trowa ou de Wufei. Il portait l'uniforme d'Oz. Heero avait crû que Duo l'avait volé pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus facilement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

L'adversaire se mit à détailler à son tour l'asiatique. Heero avait l'impression de passer au laser. Il savait maintenant comment se sentait Duo quand il le fusillait du regard. Un sentiment de malaise s'induisit en lui. Mais il ne le monta pas, fidèle à son entraînement. L'agent d'Oz se mit d'abord à observer les cheveux sombres qui semblaient incoiffables. Puis, ses yeux descendirent pour s'arrêter sur chaque partie de son visage. Des sourcils longs et fournis, des yeux bleu Prusse bridés en raison de ses origines sûrement chinoises, coréennes ou japonaises, un nez fin et pointu, des lèvres boudeuses et fines elles, un visage ovale mais qui garde un peu de sa rondeur enfantine. L'individu n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une bande de gamins pouvaient causer tant de dégâts. Il devait avouer être lui aussi un adolescent mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Oz n'arrivait pas à les éliminer.

Il se remit à fixer son adversaire et se demandait bien comment s'en aller sans trop de complications. Son gun était trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en emparer et il devait s'assurer de se débarrasser de ce pilote. Mais quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les yeux bleus, il ne réussit plus à se les détacher. Heero, de son côté, ne revenait pas de la grande ressemblance avec Duo. En tout cas, pour ce qui était des yeux. Les mêmes améthystes si envoûtantes…Doucement, sans que l'un ou l'autre des deux jeunes hommes ne s'en rendent compte, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un chaste baiser qui s'intensifia peu à peu au même moment où la passion naissait dans le bas-ventre de chacun. Les doigts glissaient sur la peau, libérée des obstacles de tissus par des doigts impatients, puis allèrent se mêler dans les cheveux de l'autre. Ils durent faire cesser le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Heero sentit son membre durcir et vit par la boss du pantalon de son ennemi que la réaction était la même. Il se mit à admirer les yeux mauves et s'attarda sur les lèvres rougies par l'excitation. Son ennemi était tellement désirable…son ennemi ! Il était en train de coucher avec l'ennemi ! Il repoussa brutalement l'homme qui avait descendu ses lèvres sur son cou, ramassa sa chemise et commença à la reboutonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu es un ennemi. Je n'ai pas le droit…

- De quoi ? D'avoir un peu de plaisir avant que l'on se sépare pour partir chacun de notre côté pour s'éliminer à notre prochaine rencontre ?

- Je…je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

- Non, tu ne PEUX pas ou tu ne VEUX pas ?

- Je…je peux pas.

- C'est que tu veux. Alors, tu peux ! Personne ne saura.

- …

- Je t'en pris, 01. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un autant que toi.

- …

- Espèce de tête de mule !

L'officier sauta littéralement sur Heero et lui arracha sa chemise qu'il venait de finir de boutonner. Heero tenta de le repousser mais son agresseur prit les lambeaux de sa chemise et lui attacha les poignets ensembles.

- Non ! Détache-moi !

- Pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas.

Le châtain se mit à lécher avidement le cou de son prisonnier, puis fit glisser sa langue sur ce torse si attirant. Il remonta près de son oreille et murmura :

- Tu as bon goût, 01. Il me tarde de goûter au reste.

Un frisson traversa le corps du captif, ce qui fit sourire le Ozie.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

Duo tournait en rond dans la planque depuis deux heures. Heero n'était toujours pas revenu et c'était le tapis du salon qui en souffrait le plus. Quatre n'en pouvait plus de sentir l'inquiétude de son ami en plus de la sienne. L'arabe s'approcha de l'américain et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Duo, il va revenir.

- Ce n'est pas lui d'être en retard comme ça. Il lui ait sûrement arrivé quelque chose.

- Duo, calme toi. Tu devrais te reposer. Ils n'ont pas été doux avec toi. De plus, je le sens, là.

Il désigna sa poitrine.

- Ton empathie ne me réconforte pas au plus au point, sorry pal. [Désole mon ami]

Quatre aussi s'inquiétait pour Heero. Le pilote du Wing n'était jamais en retard à leur point de rencontre habituellement. Le jeune blond soupira et se dirigea vers un vieux sofa quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur accéléra. Son front se couvrit de sueur et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il crispa une main à la base de son cœur et tomba à genou. Duo, qui avait cessé de tourner en rond, vit Quatre mettre genou à terre.

- Quatre !

Le pilote du Sandrock avait le visage plus blanc qu'à l'habitude, si cela pouvait être possible. Le natté vint aux côtés de son ami et l'allongea sur le plancher.

- Quatre, qui est-ce ?

- Hee…Heero. Il…il a peur…

Heero ? Peur ? Ces deux mots ne concordaient pas ensembles.

- Je vais t'endormir Quatre, ça va calmer la douleur. Je vais aller chercher Heero. Sais-tu s'il est à la planque près de la forêt ?

L'empathe se contenta de hocher de la tête.

- Je vais laisser un mot aux deux autres pour leur arrivée. À plus, my friend.

Duo fit boire un somnifère à Quatre et s'en alla trouver le japonais. Il arriva dans la forêt et eut quelques difficultés à trouver la planque mais il y arriva. Il sortit son flingue, enleva le cran de sûreté et entra bruyamment dans la planque.

- HEEEEROOOOooooo !!!!! Hee…ro… ?

L'américain vit à sa grande stupéfaction Heero, complètement à poil, les poignets attachés, une légère rougeur sur les joues, sur le plancher, en train de se faire…"manger", si on peut dire par un homme qui ne portait qu'un pantalon. L'homme arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retourna vers l'intrus qui l'avait dérangé.

- Heu…vous le dites si je vous dérange.

- Duo…

C'était le japonais qui avait poussé un murmure exaspéré mais en même temps, rassuré. Son "tortionnaire" leva les yeux vers le pilote du Deathscythe et le fixa. Rien dans son visage ne montrait sa réaction mais si l'empathe aurait été là, il aurait senti d'abord de la surprise, puis de la tristesse et enfin, de la colère. Duo, quant à lui, regardait un double de lui avec stupeur. Le clone aux cheveux courts commença le premier à parler, laissant place à un visage haineux au lien de son visage indifférent.

- You ! You're just a big liar ! How dare you show yourself after so long ? You bastard ! [Pour traduction, voir à la fin de ce chapitre]

- Me ? Ya know me ? How ? How can ya know me ?

- You…you don't remember me ?

- Not a bit.

- You were supposed to protect me, to save me from the darkness. Andy ou didn't ! You big liar !

- I…I remember now. My little brother. Is it ya ? You're really my dear little brother ?

- I'm not you're brother anymore ! So stop calling me like that !

- Hum…

Duo avait complètement oublié le japonais, toujours captif et plus rouge qu'une tomate à cause de sa nudité. Il s'approcha lentement d'Heero sans quitter son frère qu'il croyait perdu des yeux. Il détacha rapidement son compagnon et ce dernier s'habilla avec ce qui lui restait de vêtements.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

- C'est…c'est mon frère.

- Quoi ?

- Rectification, j'ÉTAIS son frère.

Le cadet avait repris son visage impassible et sa voix sans intonation.

- Mais…nous sommes de même sang, de la même famille. Tu ne peux m'haïr à ce point !

- Si, je te hais à un tel point que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir te tuer. [Tuera, tuera pas. Qui saura ? Jason-Oui ! Kill ! Kill ! Duo-Jason, tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser tuer ton propre maître ! Jason-Laisse-moi réfléchir…Oui ! Duo-Non ! Hee-chan, dis-lui de ne pas faire ça ! Heero-Omae o korosu ! Duo-Ça va vachement m'aider ça… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ma vie ? Carina-Là, on parle sérieusement. Je veux que tu gardes mon frère, je veux une sunfire GT, bleu acier, avec lecteur CD, air climatisé et chauffage, aile arrière, automatique, avec… Duo-Le temps qu'elle finisse sa liste, on a le temps de retourner à l'histoire.]

- Me…me tuer ? Franchement, tu exagères pas un peu l ?

- Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour, grand frère ?

- Oh toi, je…

Les deux frères se serrèrent dans leur bras, laissant Heero totalement dépassé. Duo avait remis le cran de sûreté sur son flingue et avait lâché l'arme pendant qu'il serrait son frère. Duo était tellement heureux ! Il avait retrouvé son frère. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Duo se sépara de son frère. Heero s'avança et leva l'arme du jeune frérot vers ce dernier.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il travaille pour Oz, connais nos noms et nos visages. Je dois l'éliminer.

- T'es malade ! What's the big idea ? [C'est quoi l'idée ?]

- Il est notre ennemi.

- C'est pas une raison ! On peut l'amener avec nous, lui expliquer qu'on est les gentils, que…

- Non, laisse, grand frère. 01 a raison. Je suis du côté de Oz, pas du votre. Qu'il tire s'il ose.

- Non !!!

Heero mit son doigt sur la gâchette et visa. [Tuera, tuera pas. Duo-Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer !] Sa cible prit une grande inspiration et fixa le japonais. Heero était troublé. Il ressemblait tant à Duo. Et ce dernier lui en voudrait à vie. Mais il devait éliminer les témoins gênants. De plus, il l'avait presque…violé. Sa main commença à trembler.

- Heero ? Pose…

Heero avait totalement oublié la présence du natté et entendre sa voix le fit sursauter. Ce soubresaut lui fit appuyer la détente et le coup partit. Au début, Heero perdit tout sens du temps. Il voyait un corps tomber pendant qu'un autre restait debout en arrière, trop stupéfait pour réagir.

- Hee…Hee…ro ?

Le japonais baissa les yeux et vit le châtain habillé de noir de faire entourer par une mare rouge et opaque.

- Duo…DUO !!!

Heero laissa tomber son revolver et courut vers le corps de l'américain. Il se retourna la tête vers l'homme toujours debout et lui lança d'une voix haineuse :

- Toi ! Ne reste pas planté là et viens ici !

Le jeune frère s'approcha et mit ses mains en compresse sur la blessure de son aîné. Heero appuya la tête du pilote sur ses genoux et tenta d'appeler Trowa avec son walkie-talkie.

- Trowa ? Tu me reçois ?

- Heero ? Enfin ! On s'inquiétait.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Appelle Sally, j'arrive dans quinze minutes ; Duo est gravement blessé.

- D'accord.

Heero se remit à fixer le frère du blessé évanouit et lui dit :

- Tu as le choix. Tu es de son côté ou son ennemi. Si tu es avec nous, tu peux me suivre. Sinon, repars d'où tu viens.

- Tu laisses un témoin s'enfuir ? Tu es un mauvais soldat…

- Je m'en fiche ! [Oh ! Très OCC le tit Heero ici.] Je fais ça pour lui, pas pour toi ni pour moi.

- Tu…tu l'aimes.

- C'est mon frère d'arme. Je…

- Non, pas de cet amour. D'un autre.

- Je…on n'a pas le temps de discuter. Je dois l'emmener à l'abri. Tu suis ou pas ?

- Je…

---------------------------------------------------------

[Traduction]

- Toi ! Tu es juste un gros menteur ! Comment oses-tu te montrer après si longtemps ? Bâtard !

- Moi ? Tu me connais ? Comment ? Comment peux-tu me connaître ?

- Tu…tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu étais supposé me protéger, me sauver des ténèbres. Et tu ne l'as pas fait ! Menteur !

- Je…je…me souviens maintenant. Mon petit frère. Est-ce toi ? Tu es vraiment mon cher petit frère ?

- Je ne suis plus ton frère ! Alors, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

C'était temps que je coupe. Il commençait à être long ce chapitre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez jusqu'à maintenant ? Et mon anglais n'est pas trop pire j'espère. Je crois que je m'en tire pas mal pour une presque bilingue. Et peut-être bientôt trilingue. Quadrilingue. Quintulingue. Nah, j'rigole. Je sais juste le français, l'anglais, un peu de japonais, un mot chinois, quelques mots espagnols et un mot coréen. Si je compte bien, ça fait 6. Anyway, on s'en fout. Bon bein, on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre si je reçois au moins quelques reviews. Oh ! Et merci pour Leenaren pour m'avoir laissé ma première review pour cette fic et Onna Heero pour m'avoir donné son avis pour mon fic. Merci à toutes les deux !


	2. Le 2 Maxwell

CHAPITRE 2

- Alors, tu es avec nous ou pas ?

- Je…je viens.

- Ok, alors, aides-moi à l'emmener jusqu'à mon gundam.

Le jeune frère aida donc le japonais à emmener Duo dans le gundam de ce dernier. Ils l'attachèrent solidement à son siège et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Wing. Le jumeau s'arrêta au pied du gundam et demanda au pilote :

- Et moi ? Où vais-je embarquer ?

Heero se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et décida finalement de faire grimper l'américain dans la paume de son gundam. Puis, il accrocha le Deathscythe au Wing et se dirigea vers leur planque. Ils arrivèrent là-bas quelques minutes plus tard. Heero portait Duo en marié jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucha. Entre temps, dès que Trowa vit Heero et les deux autres entrer, il fit signe à Sally qui attendait dans le salon que son patient était arrivé. Cette dernière monta dans la chambre du blessé et s'y enferma. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre et le Ozzie se dirigèrent vers le salon en silence. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérober au sosie du blessé. Heero savait qu'il devrait leur expliquer la situation mais n'étant pas habitué de faire de grandes déclarations, il cherchait ses mots et le silence s'éternisait. L'Ozzie se lassa de ce lourd silence et se mis à parler le premier.

- Oui, c'est normal que je ressemble trait pour trait au pilote 02. Après tout, nous sommes presque des jumeaux identiques.

- QUOI ? Maxwell a un frère ?

- Et oui. Bon, commençons par le commencement. Je fais parti d'Oz.

À ces mots, le français à la longue mèche se leva brusquement et sorti un flingue d'on ne sait où.

- Pose ça, 03. Je ne suis pas venu vous espionner, vous capturer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis venu pour mon frère et ensuite, je m'en vais.

- Mais il sait où est notre planque, Yui !

- Non, il était dans la main de Wing et j'avais fermé mon poing ; il n'a rien pu voir.

- Je vois.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Tous se retournèrent vers l'arabe qui n'avait jusque là pas réagit.

- Je… je m'appelle Daven J'viens d'trouver l'nom ! Disons que j'ai plus roché à trouver un nom que d'écrire le fic. Duo – Nulle --… Carina – Meuh non.

- Enchanté Daven. Moi, c'est Quatre. Celui aux cheveux châtains s'appelle Trowa et le chinois aux cheveux noirs s'appelle Wufei. Tu as sûrement déjà fait la connaissance d'Heero.

- Heu… oui.

- Bien ! Alors, as-tu faim ? Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Ne bouge pas.

Daven resta muet ; quel étrange pilote. Dur de croire que ce petit ange était en fait un terroriste et un assassin. Le soldat ne fit pas un geste, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis de la part des deux pilotes restant, 03 et 05. L'atmosphère commençait à être lourde. Puis, c'est à ce moment qu'Heero fit son apparition dans les escaliers. Il se dirigea tel un automate vers le salon et se calla dans un fauteuil.

- Alors ? demanda Trowa le premier.

- Ça va aller. Il devrait être à nouveau opérationnel d'ici une semaine.

- Je ne sais pas qui lui as fait ça mais si je l'attrape, je lui tord le cou et le pend avec ses boyaux.

Heero pâlit soudainement à la menace du chinois, Daven eut un petit sourire au coin et Trowa haussa un sourcil, tentant de deviner ce qui se passait.

- Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

- Tu peux me parler directement, tu sais. J'ai une bouche pour répondre… et faire d'autres choses avec aussi.

Il avait lancé un furtif regard vers le japonais et ce dernier était sorti de la pièce dans l'espoir de cacher la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues.

- Maxwell ! Imbécile !

'- Juste en passant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas Duo.

- C'est vrai, comment ai-je pu confondre ce shazi avec un sale agent d'Oz ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sale agent d'Oz ?

- Non. Vas-y, dis-moi !

- Il te dit que tu peux bien aller te faire foutre parce que tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu endurer pour en arriver l ! Toi, t'avais une famille, une femme, une colonie. Moi, j'avais rien ! On m'a enlevé de chez moi alors que j'étais encore enfant. Et là, je retrouve mon frère perdu, j'apprends qu'on est ennemi et il est présentement sous observation. Alors, tes remarques désobligeantes, tu vas les garder pour toi, sale petit con de pilote de gundam de pacotille de mes deux !

- Tes états d'âme ou ta vie passée ne m'intéresse pas du tout alors ferme-la, espèce d'imbécile de camps des crétins !

- Répète un peu juste pour voir !

- J'vais me gêner, tiens.

- Mais vous allez arrêter ça !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Quatre qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

- Duo a besoin de calme et de repos. Ce n'est pas en criant que vous allez l'aider.

Wufei baissa honteusement les yeux. Daven, quant à lui, se contenta de fixer le chinois avec un sourire satisfait. Trowa, qui n'avait pas pu dire un mot jusque là et qui remarquait pas mal de choses étranges chez le nouveau, voulu lui demander la raison de ce sourire mais l'américain déclara avant lui :

- Je vais voir mon frère.

Il disparu presque aussitôt dans les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du pilote.

- Mais… et ton repas ?

- Quatre…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Trowa ?

- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu fais comme s'il était l'un des notre.

Quatre se mis à fixer Trowa comme si le français lui avait dit que le ciel était bleu.

-Mais Trowa, il l'est, non ?

- Non.

C'était au tour de l'européen d'être surpris. Comment Quatre pouvait-il dire cela ? C'était un agent d'Oz, pas un allié. Dès qu'il trouverait une occasion pour s'enfuir, il irait les dénoncer.

- Mais, je croyais que comme il était le frère de Duo, il serait de notre côté.

- Il est avec Oz et le restera.

La voix d'Heero s'élevait derrière Quatre. Le japonais entra dans le salon et s'assit dans le même fauteuil qu'il avait pris la première fois.

- Mais qui te dit qu'il ne changera pas de camp ?

- Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure, quand nous étions dans la cachette près de la base. Il dit qu'il restera du côté d'Oz.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer de lui faire changer d'avis…

- Duo a essayé.

Wufei croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

- Donc, si con propre frère n'a pas pu le convaincre, que pourrions-nous y faire ?

Quatre baissa la tête. Wufei n'avait pas tort. Si Duo n'y était pas arrivé, qui le pourrait ?

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Duo

POV Daven

J'avais oublié la grande ressemblance qu'il y avait entre nous deux. S'ils ne m'avaient pas coupé les cheveux, nous serions identiques. Excepté peut-être la couleur de notre peau et notre expression faciale. La tienne a toujours été blanche, semblable à la neige. Ta considérable perte de sang n'a pas dû aider beaucoup. Moi j'ai tellement bronzé au cours de mes missions que j'en ai gardé le teint ce teint halé.

Et puis, il a gardé un visage jovial. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater quand il était réveillé. Pour ce qui est du mien, à ce que je sache, en tout cas, ce qu'on m'en a dit est qu'il est mortellement sérieux. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. En résumé, je ne ris jamais. Mais je me permets de sourire un peu de temps en temps quand quelque chose m'amuse ou tourne en ma faveur. Un peu comme le pilote 01 qui dit en passant est une vraie bombe. Moi qui croyait n'aimer que les femmes. Les autres pilotes aussi sont pas mal mais aucun n'arrive à la cheville de mon beau brun.

Peu importe, je dois trouver un moyen pour m'en aller. Ce n'est pas facile avec les pilotes en bas et l'infirmière qui soigne mon frère. Ah ! Enfin ! Elle s'en va. À moi la libert ! Quand j'aurai raconté tout ce que je sais à Treize, il me donnera sûrement une augmentation. Tiens, je crois que mon frangin se réveille. Bienvenue parmi les vivants mon cher.

Fin POV

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son corps était entièrement engourdi ; il ne sentait plus ses membres. Il cligna trois-quatre fois des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent vers un miroir juste en face de lui. Depuis quand était-il aussi bronz ? Et quand s'était-il fait couper les cheveux ? Il fronça des sourcils et fit une moue adorable mais le miroir ne lui renvoya qu'un visage toujours aussi sérieux où brillait au fond des yeux une lueur de malice.

- Bouh ! fit l'image devant lui.

Duo hurla de surprise. L'autre lui esquiva un sourire et s'approcha encore plus près avec les lèvres formant une moue moqueuse.

- Et bien, le grand Shinigami qui a peur de son reflet.

Le natté resta quelques secondes sans rien dire puis se souvint des événements précédent.

- Pe… petit frère… ?

- Ouais, c'est moi. Mais j'ai un nom, tu sais.

- Je… je l'ai oubli

Duo baissa les yeux, honteux.

- Eh ! Fais pas cette tête. Le principal, c'est que tu te sois réveillé.

Le natté regarda à nouveau son frère et lui lança un sourire rassuré.

- Comment j'ai pu faire pour me passer de toi, Duo ?

- Aucune idée.

Ils se mirent à rire ensembles. Heero, qui était monté à l'étage quand Duo avait hurlé, avait assist à toute la scène et avait laissé un début de sourire effleurer le coin de ses lèvres. Les deux américains étaient adorables ainsi. L'image qu'ils projetaient pendant qu'ils se serraient dans leur bras était loin de celle qu'ils faisaient en guerre. Duo devenait le dieu de la mort, sans pitié pour ses ennemis, et Daven devenait leur adversaire, un ennemi à anéantir. Si seulement cette maudite guerre pouvait se terminer un jour…

Heero redescendit au salon, laissant les deux frères ensembles.

- Alors ?

Heero regarda Quatre avec son sérieux habituel et ne fit qu'un hochement de tête. L'empathe comprit le message silencieux de son ami et se mit à sourire. Il descendit ses barrières mentales qu'il mettait plus comme habitude que pour autre chose et chercha les émotions des deux américains. Trouv ! L'arabe sentit de la joie, du soulagement et de l'incertitude. Une minute ! Qu'avait à voir l'incertitude là-dedans ? Quatre ne parvint pas à découvrir de lequel des américains cela venait. Peu importe, ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés, c'était le principal. Les pilotes qui s'étaient regroupés dans le salon se mirent à grignoter les victuailles que Quatre avait emportées. Après tout, il ne fallait pas gaspiller de la nourriture tout de même.

Un peu plus tard, durant la soirée, Daven descendit de la chambre de son frangin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quatre, qui l'avait vu traverser le corridor, se leva de son canapé et suivit le nouveau. Il le vit fouiller dans le frigo.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Le châtain arrêta sec ses mouvements. Quatre ne pu voir l'expression de son visage mais s'il l'avait vu, il l'aurait certes trouvé amusante. Daven avait les yeux ronds, il fixait un point invisible, gardait la bouche entrouverte et cherchait quelque chose à dire. Cependant, grâce à son empathie, le petit blond senti l'hésitation chez Daven.

- Tu as faim ?

- …

- Assis-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

- …

Daven resta quelques secondes immobile puis alla s'asseoir près de la table.

POV Daven

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me traiter de cette manière ? Pourtant, je suis son ennemi ! Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que les fichiers racontaient sur lui… C'est un arabe… il fallait le savoir… cheveux blonds, yeux turquoises, pas très grand, aimable… ah non, ça, c'était pas dans les fichiers… viens de L4, riche, pilote du gundam Sandrock, gundam fort pour le corps à corps et équipé de cimeterres. Il a 29 sœurs… Woua ! 29 ! Comment a-t-il fait pour tenir le coup ? Pas grand-chose de plus.

Le chinois, Wufei Chang, je crois, viens de L5. Fort dans les arts martiaux, viens d'un clan où l'honneur a une grande importance, les faibles à la poubelle. Tiens tiens, il a déjà été marié. Un peu jeune, je trouve. Pilote du Shenlong qu'il a renommé Nataku. Sa colonie s'est fait détruire, je crois. Pauvre gosse. Les cheveux noirs et les cheveux noirs en amandes. Les cheveux presque toujours attachés en une petite queue serrée. Hum… il doit être mignon avec les cheveux détachés… Le grand brun maintenant…

- Daven ?

J'ai presque sauté au plafond en entendant la voix du petit blond.

- Hm ?

- S.t.p., ne fais pas que des sons comme Heero.

- Hm… ok.

Il a pas bientôt fini de sourire bêtement ? Il m'énerve avec ses yeux de chiot abandonné et son sourire qui essai d'être aimable. J'avais lui faire ravaler son sourire moi !

- Alors, je t'ai fait du spaghetti. Malheureusement, Duo a vidé toute la sauce hier.

- Hm… ça ira.

- Tu es sûr ?

Je du me retenir pour ne pas lui hurler que oui, si je le disais, c'est que c'était vrai.

- Oui, tout baigne…

Oups, j'ai oublié de desserrer les dents.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, c'est correct.

- Ok, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je t'appelle. Merci.

Enfin ! Parti ! Manger !!! Où sont le beurre et les épices BBQ ? Vous savez, les épices que l'on met sur le poulet, d'une couleur orange. J'adore . Surtout sur le riz

A suivre

Voilà le troisième chapitre. Fière de moi là . Je remercie Law-sama qui a eu la patience d'être ma bêta-lectrice pour ce chapitre et qui m'a donné de très bonnes idées pour améliorer ma fic. Merci beaucoup !!!! Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, comme Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, ouky et Leenaren qui m'envoit souvent des reviews dans mes fics . Je continuerai la suite dès que j'aurai des idées mais le début du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit


	3. Note

Le prochain chapitre arrive dans pas long, d'ici un jour ou deux. Et oui, je suis encore en vie. Après quelques années de mouvement, me voilà de retour pour écrire quelques chapitres. Mais seulement quand l'inspiration me tiendra. En passant, je voulais vous prévenir : le prochain chapitre est pour T ou adulte. En tout cas, il renferme une scène pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants. La supervision des parents (n')est (pas) conseillé.


	4. La fameuse scène de la douche

Chapitre 3

Duo était resté dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais après avoir passé 2 heures dans son lit sans arriver à s'endormir et sans rien faire, la boule d'énergie qu'était Duo Maxwell commençait à s'ennuyer et un américain natté aux yeux mauves qui s'ennuie, c'est dangereux.

- Wuffy? J'm'ennuie! cria-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre dans toute la planque.

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'm'ennuie!

- Et alors?

- J'ai faim!

Wufei lança un regard suppliant à Quatre qui revenait de la cuisine… avec un bol de soupe et un grand verre d'eau.

- Pitié, Winner…

Quatre aurait presque rit en voyant le pauvre Wufei qui lui faisait les yeux battus mais il savait que la fierté du chinois en prendrait un coups alors, il se contenta de faire un sourire et monta à l'étage avec son plateau. Wufei lança un regard reconnaissant au petit blond et recommença la lecture de son livre sur les arts chinois [Demandez pas où j'ai été pêcher ça, je n'en sais rien. Comment Quatre faisait-il pour préparer autant de nourriture en si peu de temps? Un mystère qui restera peut-être toujours inconnu, tout comme le fusil qu'Heero sortait de nul part quand tous le croyaient désarmé.

Quatre frappa à la porte de l'américain puis entra. Duo était assis sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Quatre resta quelques secondes sans bouger. L'américain était plus chamboulé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. L'arabe étouffa un soupire et s'approcha du lit avec un grand sourire.

- Et voilà, pauvre martyre.

Duo se retourna vers lui, son éternel sourire de retour.

- Quatchou! Mon sauveur! Mon estomac n'aurait pas survécu plus longtemps.

Quatre déposa le plateau de victuailles sur les genoux de son ami et ce dernier se mit à manger comme si ce repas était le premier qu'il mangeait depuis une semaine au moins. Quatre le regarda faire, amusé. Puis, quand son assiette fut vide, Duo se tourna vers Quatre, lui fit un grand sourire, puis devint sérieux.

- Quatre… tu crois qu'il pourra rester? C'est mon petit frère… tout ce qui me reste de famille…

- … Pour être franc avec toi, Duo, je n'en sais rien. Il reste du côté de Oz, nos ennemis. Et il n'y a rien qui laisse penser qu'il pourrait changer d'avis. On ne peut pas l'obliger non plus.

- Mais Quatre… je n'ai pas envie qu'à la prochaine base qu'on fera exploser ou à un prochain confrontement avec les mobiles suits, le corps de mon frère soit parmi les victimes. Et s'il advenait que je doive le tuer moi-même… je ne pourrais pas, Quatre.

Quatre comprenait exactement ce que Duo lui expliquait. Tuer un membre de sa famille… pour une personne comme le châtain, c'était quelque chose d'irréalisable.

- Repose-toi Duo; nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- Ok Quatsou.

Le blond lui fit un léger câlin avant de rejoindre les autres.

- Alors, comment il va?

- Il va mieux, Wufei. Il pourra recommencer à te donner des noms stupides et courser pour sa vie dans la maison dans quelques temps.

Wufei se renfrogna un peu. Ils étaient si prévisibles?

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Daven avait fini son assiette et avait écouté le début de la conversation mais s'était lassé. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand il entendit la douche couler. 05 était dans le salon avec 04, 03 était sorti il ne savait trop où, et Duo était en train de se reposer dans sa chambre. Donc, la personne qui se douchait ne pouvait être… que 01.

Un sourire malicieux apparu au visage du soldat d'Oz et il ouvrit lentement la porte. Daven s'approcha à petits pas de la douche où il pouvait voir la silhouette du japonais. Il sentit une érection qui commençait à se pointer et se déshabilla. Doucement, il entra dans la douche derrière l'asiatique qui ne se rendit compte de rien. L'américain put ainsi profiter un peu de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Son érection se fit douloureuse et il décida sans plus de cérémonie d'y mettre un terme.

D'un mouvement rapide, il plaqua le pilote de Gundam sur le mur de la douche et se calla contre lui. Heero fit un mouvement pour se libérer mais il se retrouva les deux mains prisonnières de celles de son attaquant. Daven se pencha vers son oreille.

- Peut-être devrait-on finir ce qu'on avait commencé, Heero.

- …

Le captif se mit à se tortiller, espoir vain de se sortir de là. Cela ne fit que donner la chance à son agresseur de lui saisir les poignets d'une main et d'appuyer l'autre contre son membre. Heero émit un hoquet de surprise.

- Crois-moi, 01, tu vas aimé ce qui va suivre.

Daven commença des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre d'Heero qui se mit à durcir sans son consentement. Le japonais retint tant bien que mal les gémissements qui se bousculaient pour franchir ses lèvres. Une sensation exquise commença à parcourir son corps, lui faisant presque oublier ce qui se passait. Son assaillant se colla un peu plus contre ce corps qui l'appelait depuis la cabane dans la forêt, appuyant son membre tendu contre les fesses de sa victime.

Ce mouvement fut la goutte de trop. Heero ne put réprimer le premier gémissement qui s'échappa. Esquivant un sourire, Daven fit des mouvements de bassins contre ces fesses fermes tout en continuant ses mouvements de poignets sur le membre de l'asiatique. Heero commença à haleter, la température de son corps grimpant, l'eau chaude de la douche ne l'aidant pas vraiment. Chaque goutte qui tombait sur son corps était comme une brève caresse, mettant son corps encore plus au supplice.

Sa raison était maintenant déconnectée de tout. Il restait un adolescent malgré la guerre. Et jamais il n'avait été caressé de la sorte, été l'objet de convoitise de quelqu'un. Jamais de tels frissons ne l'avaient parcouru. Le pilote du Wing senti la main qui lui donnait du plaisir disparaître. Une sensation de froid la remplaça. Mais son attention fut attirée à une autre extrémité de son anatomie. Il sentit quelque chose entrer là où tout ne faisait que sortir. Il se cambra sous l'intrusion, sa tête tombant vers arrière.

- Détends-toi, Heero. Tu verras; ce sera beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Étonnamment, il se détendit presque instantanément. Daven commença des mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de sa proie avec son doigt puis quand il supposa que sa victime était prête, il en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième. Il sentit les poignets sous sa main se tendre mais chose surprenante, ce n'était plus pour se débattre mais par plaisir.

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Des frissons lui traversaient le corps, l'électrisant au plus au point. Mais il en voulait plus. Il en voulait encore. Plus fort. Il allait devenir fou! Un brasier était allumé en lui. Il le consumait, le faisait soupirer, lui en demandait plus. Les doigts arrêtèrent tout mouvement et disparurent de son intérieur. Il ouvrit à demi ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés et regarda par-dessus son épaule le bel américain. Car oui, il était très attirant, surtout à cause de l'eau qui lui tombait sur le corps, de ses yeux assombris par le désir, ses lèvres fines et sensuelles ne demandant qu'à se faire goûter et ses yeux améthyste… comme il les aimait, ses yeux.

Daven, de son côté, n'en pouvait plus. Le japonais était tellement désirable. La légère rougeur sur ses joues, sa position de soumission, son corps ruisselant, ses jambes légèrement écartées, ses yeux qui le regardaient en une supplication muette. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes du japonais et entra sans préavis. Ne voulant pas attirer des indésirables, il eu tout juste le temps de lâcher les poignets du nippon et poser une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour couper le cri qui suivit la pénétration.

Tout le corps d'Heero se tendit à l'extrême, n'appréciant pas cette intrusion. Le japonais aurait voulu mordre cette main. Et il l'aurait fait si la chose qui se trouvait dans son intimité ne s'était pas mise en mouvement. Un mouvement lent et répétitif en premier mais qui ne dura pas longtemps. Les mouvements lents et réguliers devinrent des coups de butoir puissant et profond. Des larmes de plaisir coulèrent sur les joues du pilote, tout son être en demandant plus, toujours plus.

Soudainement, après un certain coup de rein bien placé, la vision d'Heero devint blanche et son cœur manqua un battement. Encore! Le sexe de son partenaire entra à nouveau et revint frapper sa prostate. Son corps se tendit à nouveau, incapable d'endurer plus longtemps ce plaisir. Plus, plus, encore plus. Il en voulait plus. Il ne pouvait plus contenir les gémissements qu'il émettait. Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement d'eux-mêmes mais se firent arrêter par son partenaire qui les tenait fermement, voulant garder le contrôle absolu.

Après quelques coups bien placés sur sa prostate, Heero ne pu en supporter davantage et sa semence gicla sur son ventre et le mur en face de lui. Le feu qui le consumait diminua peu à peu, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau à peu près normalement. Il sentit encore quelques coups en lui et sentit quelque chose de chaud et visqueux se répandre sur ses cuisses arrière. La chaleur présente dans son dos depuis le début disparu. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le supporter et n'ayant plus rien pour s'accoter, il se laissa glisser sur le plancher de la douche, sur les genoux, la tête baissée.

Maintenant que son cerveau reprenait lentement sa place habituelle, il se sentait honteux. Honteux et en colère contre lui-même. Il s'était carrément laissé faire! Il s'était laissé violer, sans vraiment réagir. Et il avait aimé ça. Tellement aimé ça.

Daven, quand à lui, sortit de la douche, enfin satisfait, s'essuya avec la serviette qu'Heero s'était sorti, se rhabilla et quitta la salle de bain comme si rien n'était, laissant sa victime écroulée.

Le japonais laissa la douche nettoyer la scène du crime ainsi que lui-même et sorti ensuite en maugréant contre l'imbécile qui avait utilisé sa serviette. C'est donc nu comme un vers qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre du au manque de serviette dans la salle de bain. Être pilote de Gundam prenait bien du temps dans une vie et n'en laissait pas toujours pour faire du lavage.

Il passa devant la chambre de Duo à tout vitesse mais pas assez vite pour ne pas faire rougir le natté qui le vit passé par inadvertance.

_**Je sais, 4 pages n'excuses pas mon graaaaaand retard mais je voulais l'envoyer le plus tôt possible. Alors, bonne lecture pour ceux qui veulent encore la lire.**_


End file.
